beevian_is_perffandomcom-20200214-history
Alias Origins (ASTD) Chapter 1
"DING" "DING" Emilie Singer settled into her seat next to her friend Aria as the warning bell ran off for the start of another school day. Like any other school day, Emilie entertained herself through this boring trigonometry class by staring at the latest young couple: Con Locksley and Moira Roberts. Her head pounded as she glanced at Con's face. He seemed so familiar, like she had known him in a far-off land or something... "MRS. SINGER!" The trigonometry teacher called out, "Would you stop daydreaming and answer the question?" Emilie groaned as she gave the correct answer for the question. "Smart aleck" the teacher called her. "See me after school for Detention". Emilie was mad, but Aria calmed her down like she always did. "It won't be sooo bad." Aria started. "At least it's just Mr. Mills. Now if you had Mr. Gold, you'd be in far more trouble." Emilie agreed with Aria. Mr. Gold was one of the toughest teachers at Morrisley High School and apparently to the dismay of some students, when they received detention from Mr. Gold, they were never seen again. But thankfully, Emilie was on Mr. Gold's good side as he taught Emilie her favorite subject: Science. The bell rang, and Emilie, knowing the weight of bearing a detention on her shoulders, settled in for the remainder of her morning classes. Eventually, it was lunchtime, Emilie's favorite time of the day. She met Aria up at their favorite table in the corner while they gossiped each other up on news that had occurred in their classes. Most of it was old gossip, but there was one interesting thing that Aria shared with Emilie: "So today in Geography, I felt as though if class went like twenty minutes faster than it should of today." Aria started. "Usually, my geography class drags on and on, but today, it was over before you could say Mr. Mill, your button is gone." Emilie laughed as she told Aria her strange tale of what had happened. "So this morning in Trig, my hands felt unusually warmer than they are. So much that it felt like I was burning my hands through the table." "Weird." Aria replied. Eventually though, Aria and Emilie said good-bye to each other as they went through their separate classes. Eventually, it was time for Emilie's detention. She walked into Mr. Mill's room only to discover that Mr. Mill was unusually quite. But why? "The Morals want you." Mr. Mill spoke. "You are the Ninjamelia. We want and need you?" Emilie was startled by this news. "What the hell do you need me for?" "Oh," Mr. Mill spoke, his voice getting squeaker by the minute. "We need you to help our cause." Emilie could feel her hands warming up again. This time though, she actually conjured pure red flames. Without second-guessing, she shot a fireball at her trig teacher as watched as he burned to crisp. But why was his voice getting higher and higher? But without thinking, she ran out of the classroom and into the hallway leading outside of the school. Emilie's head was whirling. She could conjure fireballs at will? This day was just getting weirder and weirder...